Love is Not Over
by Vtae95
Summary: Meskipun Jungkook tau akhirnya seperti apa, tapi Taehyung ingin tetap bersama walaupun hanya sebentar. Walaupun mereka tau hubungan mereka rapuh, tapi mereka tetap ingin bersama. Walaupun Jungkook akan meninggalkannya suatu saat, Taehyung tak akan pernah berhenti mencintai.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"saya tak pernah menyesali pertemuan dengan anda Taehyung-ssi,

saya hanya kecewa bertemu dengan anda pada saat saya seperti ini"

 **-Jeon Jungkook-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"aku bahkan akan melompat dari jurang,

jika itu berhubungan dengan orang yang aku cintai Jungkook-ah"

 **-Kim Taehyung-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"saya memanfaatkan tempat yang salah,

hingga saya harus berpikir keras hanya untuk keluar dari sini Jimin-ssi"

 **-Min Yoongi-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"saya akan tetap merentangkan tangan selebar mungkin,

jika anda ingin kembali Yoongi-ssi"

 **-Park Jimin-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"aku terlalu sering berdiri jauh dan di tempat yang gelap,

hingga dia tak melihat kehadiranku"

 **-Jung Hoseok-**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"saya tidak ingin membuat orang terluka,

dan Namjoon-ssi saya harap anda tak terluka nantinya"

 **-Kim Seokjin-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seokjin-ssi, jika anda dan teman anda bekerjasama dengan kami,

saya pastikan setelah ini anda akan hidup sebagai

manusia yang bebas"

 **-Kim Namjoon-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak untuk yang pertama kalinya Kim Taehyung harus berlari secepat kilat dari kamarnya setelah alunan suara Jimin terdengar di ponselnya. Menyambar mantel musim dingin dan kunci mobilnya yang tergelatak sembarangan di atas sofa apartemen mewahnya. Menaiki lift dengan perasaan yang tidak tenang. Ia bukan mencemaskan Jimin, tapi seseorang yang membutuhkannya.

Ia mengendari ' _Coco'_ sebuah sebutan untuk _Lycan Hypersport_ merahnya, ah bukankah terlalu berlebihan jika seorang dokter memakai _supercar_?, tapi tidak bagi Taehyung, ia sangat menyukai pemberian orang tuanya itu tepatnya di ulang tahunnya yang ke 20, hingga ia memberikannya sebuah nama, _'namja ini benar-benar lucu bukan?'_. Satu hal lagi, kenapa harus memakai _Coco_ , kau hanya butuh kecepatan 40-60 kilometer/jam di jalanan kota Seoul.

Taehyung berlari secepat yang ia bisa di lorong sepi dan dingin itu. Ia memperlambat langkahnya ketika melihat Jimin di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu tertutup rapat, terdapat sebuah tulisan disana ' _Operating Room_ '. Jangan lupakan seseorang yang ada disana, berpakaian rapi layaknya seorang manajer berdiri di lorong tersebut dengan wajah tanpa _'ekspresi?_ '. Jimin melambaikan tangannya menandakan ia harus segera masuk ke dalam ruangan. Taehyung segera mengenakan pakaian khususnya yang terlihat sama dengan beberapa orang didalam ruangan dengan suhu rendah itu dan melakukan beberapa prosedur _sterilisasi_ sebelum bersiap menggoreskan pisau di kulit dada namja dihadapannya itu.

"luka tembaknya di dada sebelah kiri, dokter Kim"

"tidak mngenai jantung, menyerempet paru-paru dan menembus perut"

Taehyung tampak fokus dengan tubuh terbaring di hadapannya setelah seorang dokter melakukan anestesi sebagai langkah awal.

"dokter Kim, . . .terjadi pendarahan lambung"

Taehyung mengerti dengan semua kalimat yang berdengung di ruang operasi itu, ia mengangguk dan memulai pembedahan.

.

.

Taehyung meneguk habis kopinya yang 30 menit lalu ia ambil di mesin minuman, berharap rasa lelah dan kantuknya berkurang. Ia memandang Jimin yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, yang tengah duduk di sampingnya di rooftop tempat favorit mereka.

"empat jam menegangkan sudah berlalu dokter Kim, pulanglah garis hitam dimatamu semakin jelas"

"menegangkan. . . rasanya aku ingin pergi kencan agar lebih rileks" Taehyung terkekeh dengan kalimatnya sendiri

"sudah larut, pulang dan istirahat Tae-ya"

Jimin selalu mengerti kata 'kencan' yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung, ia selalu mengerti semua tentang Taehyung, mengerti akan apa yang sedang di pikirkan dokter tampan ini, mengerti setiap tindakannya yang terkadang tak masuk akal, konyol dan aneh tapi mengandung sesuatu yang _implisit_. Mengundang orang untuk berpikir kalau ia memang memiliki maksud seperti itu atau terkadang sebenarnya tidak. Terkadang sahabatnya ini lebih terlihat seperti karakter _Sherlock Holmes_ dari pada seorang dokter.

"Jimin-ah, aku tidak melihat keluarganya"

"pasien itu?"

Taehyung memberi anggukan.

"aku tadi melihat seseorang yang sedang menunggunya, dia yang mengurus semua berkasnya, tapi setelah itu dia menghilang begitu saja" Jimin meneguk kembali kopinya yang ternyata hanya menyisakan gelas kosong

"sayang sekali jika wajah seperti malaikat itu tak punya keluarga"

"kenapa? Kau ingin memungut namja tampan itu?" Jimin terkekeh mengetahui sepertinya sahabatnya ini sedikit tertarik dengan pasien yang baru saja ditanganinya

Taehyung hanya menimpali dengan senyuman ketika ia tau Jimin sedang menggodanya.

"tapi, kenapa bisa bersarang peluru di dadanya?"

"entahlah" Jimin melirik _Romain Jerome_ di tangannya

"ya! Pulang Tae, besok pagi kau harus kembali"

Taehyung menimpalinya dengan senyuman sebagai jawaban. Ia berdiri dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu sebagai tanda salam perpisahan sebelum kembali lagi ke bangunan serba putih tempat ia bekerja sekarang.

.

.

Namja itu masih sibuk membolak balik kertas file yang ada di hadapannya. Pekerjaannya yang menumpuk membuatnya harus terjaga hingga tengah malam. Bekerja sebagai salah satu agen NIS ( _National Intelligence Service_ ) tidaklah mudah. Bahkan saat matahari mulai menenggelamkan sinarnya ia tak beranjak dari meja kerjanya itu. Ia terlalu sibuk beberapa hari ini, bukan. . . ia memang selalu sibuk, bahkan namja ini juga melupakan jadwalnya untuk hanya sekedar mengisi perut.

Salah satu rekan kerjanya sengaja menghampirinya dengan membawa dua gelas kopi, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja di samping papan nama yang terbuat dari kaca yang bertuliskan 'Kim Namjoon'. Menghela napas panjang sebagai tanda ' _hei ada seseorang didepanmu, kau tak menyadarinya?_ ', dan namja itu hanya melirik rekannya selama dua detik, mengambil segela kopi panas dihadapannya menyerupnya dan beralih lagi pada kertas file.

"Namjoon-ah, kau masih membacanya?" wajah bosan si pemilik suara masih menghiasi

Namjoon tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas dengan sederet huruf _hangul_ memusingkan itu "ne, lagipula kita harus selesaikan tugas ini sesegera mungkin"

"istirahatlah sebentar dan makan, kau dari tadi sore sama sekali belum makan"

"Jung Hoseok . . .berhentilah menjadi cerewet seperti Taehyung"

Namjoon namja yang di beri predikat ' _Mr. Perfect'_ ini selalu tidak suka jika di tengah kesibukannya mengerjakan sesuatu diganggu, hal itu dapat membuat membuyarkan konsentrasinya, _itu katanya_.

"siapa yang cerewet?"

Seseorang yang sekarang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan Namjoon memberikan senyuman menusuk, menandakan bahwa si pemilik suara tak suka dengan kalimat yang baru saja di ucapkan Namjoon.

Kedua namja itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara yang sepertinya sudah cukup lama berdiri disana hanya untuk mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Tae-ya, kau sudah selesai kerja?" kali ini Namjoon mengalihkan pembicaraan

"halo dokter Kim Taehyung, sepertinya anda butuh kursi untuk berdebat" namja bernama Jung Hoseok yang berstatus rekan kerja Namjoon di NIS segera berdiri, menyodorkan kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, ia hanya tak mau terlibat dengan _peperangan_ antara dua namja ini.

Tapi Hoseok berhenti sebelum mencapai ambang pintu.

"bagaimana kabar Jimin, Tae-ya?"

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar kalimat Hoseok "ya~ , Hoseok hyung kau merindukannya?"

"bukan, apa salah aku menanyakan kabarnya, beberapa kali aku sempat melihatnya makan 1 cup ramen dengan terburu-buru"

"kau menguntitnya?" lagi, Taehyung tersenyum, ia selalu suka menggoda orang-orang yang dekat dengannya

"aigo, kau mencurigaiku? Aku waktu itu hanya tak sengaja lewat minimarket dekat rumah sakit"

"ya~, ada urusan apa hyung melewati jalan itu" Taehyung memain-mainkan alisnya

Hoseok tak habis pikir ia selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan dokter tampan dihadapannya ini, dan ia selalu berakhir dengan melarikan diri.

"Tae-ya"

"ne?"

"bukankah kau tadi akan ada debat dengan Namjoon" Hoseok segera berlari dari ruangan Namjoon

Taehyung tersenyum melihat Hoseok yang salah tingkah, tapi benar yang dikatakan Hoseok, dan ia ingat akan sesuatu.

Taehyung yang di balut mantel coklat itu menghampiri meja kerja Namjoon, memandang miris pada tumpukan kertas file, dan beralih menatap Namjoon "sampai kapan kau berkencan dengan kertas-kertas ini, eoh?" telapak tangannya yang terlihat indah itu merebut kertas file di tangan Namjoon dan menumpuknya di atas tumpukan kertas file lainnya. Sebuah _paper bag_ dengan logo brand terkenal disodorkan padanya, dan dengan senyuman misterius yang membuat Namjoon mengantisipasinya. Jemari Namjoon terulur untuk mengambilnya dan ia cukup penasaran dengan hadiah kecil itu, melihat isi di dalamnya, sebuah mantel tebal berwarna biru tua dan t-shirt abu-abu menampilkan karakter _Disney '_ _Mickey Mouse'_.

"ya! Tae, kenapa membelikan t-shirt _Mickey_ eoh?" Namja itu melirik gambar 'kekanak' yang terpampang besar di bagian depan t-shirt itu

"Ini tidak cocok sekali denganku" ucap Namjoon protes

"kencan" Taehyung memberikan senyuman terbaiknya sambil membuka mantelnya memperlihatkan t-shirt yang sama dengan yang ada di tangan Namjoon

"aigo, kenapa lagi-lagi kau . . . seperti _couple_ saja"

"kenapa? Kau tak suka?" kali ini Taehyung merasa sedikit kesal

"bukan begitu, . . ."

"ganti kemeja dan jasmu dengan itu hyung, aku tunggu di mobil" Taehyung segera berlalu tak membiarkan Namjoon untuk protes sedikitpun

.

Namjoon keluar dari ruang kerjanya setelah mengenakan t-shirt 'kekanakan' pemberian Taehyung dengan celana dasar sebagai bawahannya, _well. . ._ bukannya ia tak punya celana _jeans_ atau apalah, Namjoon yang cukup tau cara berpenampilan ini hanya sedang menjalankan tugas di kantor dan file yang bertumpuk itu masih menunggunya ia butuh celana yang membuatnya tetap nyaman ketika harus bekerja dengan kertas-kertas yang membuatnya pusing. Sedikit ragu untuk mengenakannya bahkan ia sempat berpikir akan menggantinya lagi dengan kemejanya tadi, tapi Taehyung tak bisa dibantah sama sekali. Ia berjalan melewati beberapa rekan kerjanya, beberapa rekan kerjanya berusaha menahan tawanya ketika melihat penampilan Namjoon dengan t-shirt ' _Mickey_ ' nya itu, sedangkan Hoseok menghampirinya tanpa ragu dengan suara tawa yang menggema di ruangan itu.

"kau memang tipe namja ideal"

"sudahlah, aku akan pergi sebentar"

Namjoon teringat sesuatu sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Hoseok yang dari tadi terlihat sangat santai olehnya "besok pagi aku harap kau telah mendalami kasus yang kita tangani" Namjoon segera berlalu, ia terlalu jengah dengan pandangan orang-orang yang sedang menahan tawanya

"tentu saja, bersenang-senanglah Namjoon-ah" Hoseok sengaja melambai-lambaikan tangannya

Dengan perasan yang sedikit kesal Namjoon menaiki mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum dan melirik namja yang duduk di jok sampingnya. Tampak sekali wajahnya tak terlihat senang karena lagi-lagi ia harus pergi dengan pakaian _couple_ yang menurutnya seperti anak kembar saja, Namjoon merasa 'tak pantas?' karena menurutnya bukankah mereka sudah cukup tua untuk memakai baju kembar, atau couple, atau apalah itu namanya.

"biar aku yang membawa mobil" ucap Namjoon

"tidak usah, kau tidur saja sejenak hyung hingga kita sampai tujuan" Taehyung segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya takut Namjoon berubah pikiran akibat t-shirt ' _Mickey_ ' pemberiannya yang tampak lucu jika dikenakan Namjoon.

Namjoon mengikuti perintah Taehyung, walaupun biasanya ia menolak untuk disetir, tapi karena tubuhnya yang kelelahan ia pun tak protes untuk kali ini, ingat! Untuk kali ini.

.

.

Taehyung memarkir _Coco_ di depan sebuah restoran favoritnya, membangunkan Namjoon yang ternyata benar-benar tertidur, merasa sedikit kasihan tapi ia tau Namjoon saat ini butuh mengisi perutnya "hyung bangun kita sudah sampai" Taehyung menguncang pelan lengan Namjoon

"hyung. . ."

"aigo, untung saja aku yang membawa mobil kalau tidak sekarang aku sudah di rumah sakit bukan sebagai dokter tapi pasien" Taehyung bergumam ketika Namjoon masih saja berkutat dengan alam mimpinya

"hyung, ayo bangun" Taehyung berusaha mengguncang lengan Namjoon lebih keras

Namjoon berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan tersenyum pada Taehyung, ia meregangkan ototnya agar tubuhnya kembali segar. Tapi Taehyung harus menarik lengannya untuk mengajaknya turun dari mobil, kalau tidak begitu ia yakin ia akan masuk ke dalam restoran tanpa Namjoon yang lebih memilih melanjutkan tidurnya. Lihatlah sekarang, apa yang dipikirkan Namjoon benar-benar terjadi, pandangan beberapa pengunjung restoran beralih pada mereka yang mengenakan t-shirt yang sama ' _Mickey'_. Terdengar gumaman _lucu_ yang membuat Namjoon sadar dan segera menutupi bagian depan t-shirt kekanakkannya.

Sudut restoran jadi pilihan Taehyung untuk menikmati acara ' _kencannya_ ', bukan karena alasan khusus memilih tempat tersebut tapi karena di tengah malam begini restoran favoritnya masih saja ramai pengunjung. Taehyung memanggil seorang pelayan lalu memesan beberapa makanan untuknya dan Namjoon. Ia juga memesan teh hangat dan ia meminta pada pelayan agar mengantar teh hangat tersebut terlebih dahulu. Taehyung cukup tau kalau meminum teh dapat membuat rileks tubuh setelah bekerja berat.

"kali ini kau menangani kasus apa hyung? tampaknya berat sekali"

Seorang pelayan datang dan menghampiri meja mereka, meletakkan secangkir teh hangat. Taehyung menyodorkan teh itu pada Namjoon.

Namjoon menyerup tehnya "bisakah kau bertanya yang lain?"

"woww, sepertinya cukup berat sampai kau tak mau membahas pekerjaanmu itu" Taehyung mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti

"aku hanya ingin menikmati _kencanku_ " kali ini Namjoon mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"aigo, sejak kapan kau jadi genit hyung?"

"kapan menikah hyung?" Taehyung tersenyum dibalik pertanyaannya itu

"pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Namjoon sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya

"ya! Memangnya kenapa eoh?"

"lebih baik kau bertanya tentang kasusku kali ini"

"bukankah bicara tentang pernikahan salah satu cara menikmati ' _kencan_ '?" Taehyung terkekeh

"dan kau! kapan kau berhenti mengajak hyungmu pergi kencan dengan baju couple, carilah kekasih"

"ya! Hyung kenapa sekarang kau malah menyuruhku mencari kekasih, kau tak mau berkencan denganku lagi?" ucap Taehyung dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat

Namjoon tertawa melihat tingkah Taehyung " kau itu sudah dewasa Taehyung, sampai kapan kau mengajak hyungmu sendiri untuk kencan?"

"sampai aku mendapatkan kekasih" ucap Taehyung , kali ini ia benar-benar merasa kesal

"dan carilah kekasih yang mau mengenakan baju _couple_ denganmu" Namjoon tertawa keras

"memangnya ada yang salah dengan baju _couple_?"

Taehyung tiba-tiba menunjuk seseorang yang tak jauh dari mejanya "lihat! mereka sangat romantiskan?"

Namjoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke salah satu meja yang ditunjuk Taehyung, sepasang kekasih yang sedang berfoto dengan memakai baju couple, bukan. . . lebih tepatnya berfoto sambil memamerkan baju _couple_. Tapi kali ini pandangan Namjoon tak sengaja menangkap sosok namja di samping sepasang kekasih tersebut dengan sweater _pink_ nya yang tengah tersenyum tipis padanya, _manis_ pikir Namjoon, tapi . . . _hey_ namja itu tersenyum karena t-shirt itu, t-shirt yang dikenakan Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum kaku dan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ' _t-shirt ini memalukan, Taehyung_ _sialan_ ' Namjoon mengerang dalam benaknya. Kali ini Namjoon kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada namja yang memakai sweater _pink_ itu, tapi namja itu sudah tak terlihat di mejanya lagi.

"hyung kalau aku mendapatkan kekasih, aku pastikan akan berfoto dengan baju _couple_ dan aku akan memamerkannya padamu" Taehyung mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut dengan percaya diri walaupun ia tidak tau kapan akan mendapatkan kekasih, ia saja hampir setiap hari berkutat dengan pasien, bagaimana bisa ia berkencan dan memakai baju _couple_ jika memiliki kekasih

"baiklah aku akan menunggunya"

Obrolan mereka berhenti ketika pesanan yang mereka pesan sudah datang dan terhidang di atas meja. Taehyung tersenyum melihat Namjoon mulai menyantap hidangan di depannya, terlihat lahap seperti manusia kelaparan, tapi ia memang sedang kelaparan.

.

.

Taehyung kembali mengantar Namjoon ke kantornya selesai acara _kencan_ mereka, bukan. . . makan malam mereka, bukan. . . ini sudah jam 1 pagi bukan makan malam lagi namanya, Taehyung akan menyebutnya sebagai ' _late dinner'_. Taehyung ingat pagi-pagi Namjoon harus rapat dengan yang lainnya mengenai kasus yang mereka sedang selidiki. Taehyung sengaja memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah minimarket untuk membeli sesuatu di tengah perjalanan menuju kantor Namjoon. Sebagai dokter, bukan lebih tepatnya sebagai dongsaeng atau seorang paling mengerti dan mengenal Namjoon ia cukup tau bagaimana menghadapi hyungnya ini, bagaimana menjaganya dan bagaimana memperlakukannya, _Mr. Perfect_ yang tak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Taehyung tersenyum menyusuri setiap rak makanan dan minuman, mengambil beberapa roti, susu dan jus kemasan.

"kenapa membeli banyak makanan?"

"untukmu dan temanmu hyung, kau itu butuh banyak energi"

Taehyung kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantor Namjoon.

"hyung apa kasusmu benar-benar berat kali ini?"

"kenapa, kau khawatir?" Namjoon tersenyum

Bayangan saat ia menangani pasien di rumah sakit membuat Taehyung bergidik ngeri, apalagi ia sudah beberapa kali menangani operasi pengangkatan peluru dari tubuh pasien, dan Taehyung selalu tau meja operasi adalah tempat mengerikan bagi pasien, karena nyawa mereka di tentukan di sana "ya siapa yang tak akan khawatir kalau kau bekerja terkadang juga harus . . ." Taehyung tak ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, suatu hal yang sangat ia takutkan dan ia tak mau hal itu keluar dari mulutnya,

"harus. . .mempertaruhkan nyawaku?" ucap Namjoon menebak

Taehyung tidak menimpali tebakan yang Namjoon katakan, tebakan yang jawabannya adalah benar, tebakan yang selalu membuatnya takut. Namjoon cukup mengerti arti diamnya Taehyung, ia pun tersenyum dan mencoba membuat Taehyung mengalihkan pemikiran tentang hal itu.

"operasi bedah dan peluru, lagi?" Namjoon selalu mengerti Taehyung, ia akan segera menemui Namjoon jika ia baru saja menangani atau terlibat dalam operasi yang berhubungan dengan luka tembakan, ia selalu tau Taehyung yang tak pernah mengatakan apapun berusaha tenang tapi sebenarnya sangat khawatir.

"kau tenang saja, aku akan selalu hati-hati" Namjoon meyakinkan

Taehyung tak menimpali dan fokus pada jalanan yang ada didepannya. Kali ini pun Namjoon membiarkan dongsaengnya ini tak berkata apapun hingga Taehyung tepat memarkir mobilnya di parkiran kantor Namjoon. Namjoon masih duduk diam di samping Taehyung meliriknya sedikit lebih lama, menunggu Taehyung mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi Taehyung sama sekali tak terlihat akan menggerakkan bibirnya, ia tetap memandang lurus pada dinding bangunan yang ada didepannya, Namjoon pun memutuskan keluar dari mobil milik Taehyung sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"hyung" Taehyung berbalik ke arah kursi belakangnya mengambil makanan yang ia beli di minimarket tadi.

"sebelum rapat kau harus makan dulu, ingat itu"

"ne, dokter Tae"

"bagaimana kau bisa bekerja dengan baik jika kau kelaparan di tengah-tengah pekerjaanmu atau membuat suara gaduh karena perutmu itu di tengah rapat yang serius"

"ne, dongsaengku yang manis" Namjoon mengambil sekantong plastik makanan yang diserahkan Taehyung

"hyung. . ." Taehyung menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan khawatir

" janji padaku kau akan . . ." Taehyung menghela napasnya panjang

"janji padaku kau akan berhati-hati"

Namjoon tersenyum mendengar penuturan Taehyung yang selalu saja mencemaskannya.

"ne, aku janji" ucapnya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Taehyung

"baiklah, kau sampai apartement harus langsung tidur, jangan sampai kau memberi obat yang salah pada pasienmu besok pagi"kekeh Namjoon

Taehyung mengangguk.

.

.

Menjadi dokter tidaklah mudah dan semenyenangkan yang orang bayangkan, terkadang mereka juga harus siap siaga 24 jam ketika dokter lain tak mampu menangani pasien yang harus mereka tangani, atau terkadang rumah sakit tak mempunyai dokter yang memadai. Tapi Taehyung menyukai profesinya, membantu orang-orang bukankah sangat menyenangkan?.

 _Oh, ayolah_ , pekerjaan itu tidak selalu tentang 'uang'.

Tetapi tentang menjalani kehidupan dengan caramu.

Menaklukkan rintangannya dengan usahamu.

Menikmati setiap perjalannya.

Mencintai pekerjaanmu, sama saja seperti kau menikmati hidupmu.

Dan pada akhirnya kau akan mencapai tujuan dengan rasa puas dan bangga.

.

Taehyung melesat ditengah jalanan Seoul yang sepi ditemani udara dingin yang menusuk tulang. Rasa kantuk yang ia tepis berkali-kali sejak bersama Namjoon kembali menerpanya. Ia berusaha tetap fokus, ia hanya ingin berada di apartemennya secepat mungkin, merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur empuknya dan bergelung di bawah selimut tebalnya, ahh kenapa bayangan itu selalu datang ketika ia masih di pertengahan jalan menuju apartement. Taehyung terus mempercepat laju mobilnya dan menghidupkan musik yang ada di mobilnya, musik Hip Hop kesukannya berharap dapat meredakan rasa kantuknya. Tapi hal itu tak cukup berhasil ketika tiba-tiba pandangan di depan matanya mulai meredup, matanya terasa begitu berat, dan hampir jatuh ke dalam mimpinya ketika tiba-tiba ia tersadar dan suara dentuman keras mengenai mobilnya, ia dengan sigap menginjak pedal rem mobilnya. Ia melebarkan matanya kembali, menatap jalanan dihadapannya, napasnya terengah, sepi, tak ada apapun yang menyentuh mobilnya, tapi dentuman keras itu membuatnya harus beranjak dari dalam mobil. Sesosok namja tengah mengaduh kesakitan memegangi kakinya.

"maaf, saya. . ."

Belum sempat Taehyung menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja, namja itu sudah melarikan diri dari hadapannya. ' _Aneh_ ' pikir Taehyung, kenapa malah melarikan diri, bukankah jika terjadi hal seperti ini orang akan menuntutnya habis-habisan walaupun lecet yang di timbulkan tak seberapa. Taehyung terus menatap namja itu menjauh dari mobilnya ke sisi gelap sebuah jalan kecil perumahan. Tapi sesuatu mengingatkannya, benar. . .wajah namja itu, wajahnya sekilas mengingatkan Taehyung.

"ya! kembali~!"

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

"ya! kembali~!"

"kau belum boleh banyak bergerak, ya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung terus mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, seperti seseorang yang sedang di kejar waktu ia terus menginjak pedal gasnya semakin dalam, bukan . . . lebih tepatnya seperti pembalap _Formula 1_ , tapi itu terlalu keren, _ahhh_ tapi dia memang dokter yang keren, mungkin lebih baik menyebutnya sebagai namja gila?, _hei!_ bukan aku yang menyebutnya, hanya beberapa orang dijalanan yang melihatnya mengendarai _sportcar_ secara brutal, walaupun jalanan kota pada dini hari sepi tapi ini cukup berbahaya _heol_ , ia hanya berharap ia tidak terlambat sampai tujuan walaupun sedetik.

Sesekali ia melirik namja di jok yang berada di sampingnya dengan wajah khawatir. Pakaiannya berlumur darah begitu juga telapak tangannya akibat mencabut infusan dengan kasar. Kadang ia menyerukan 'bertahanlah' ketika suara rintihan kesakitan terdengar beberapa kali. Tapi seseorang yang tengah berpakaian pasien rumah sakit dimana Taehyung bekerja ini hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman mengejek _. Apa apan ini?!_

"ja. . .jangan. . . ke rumah sakit" suara tersengal itu menggema di dalam mobil Taehyung

Taehyung tak menghiraukan namja di sampingnya ini. Nalurinya sebagai dokter tak akan mungkin menuruti segelintir kalimat yang baru saja membuat dahi Taehyung mengkerut.

"aku . . .mohon"

"kau akan kerumah sakit!"

"tidak. . ."

 _Oh ayolah_ , jangan sampai Taehyung berteriak pada namja di sampingnya ini.

"maaf sekali tuan, rumah sakit sudah di depan mata anda"

Namja itu hanya bisa meyerapah ketika permintaannya sama sekali tak di hiraukan " _shit_ "

Taehyung melirik sekilas namja di sampingnya, memandangnya tidak suka akibat kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibir yang terlihat kering dan pucat itu.

"tidak perlu berkata begitu, aku lakukan untuk kebaikanmu, kau itu seorang pasien sekarang"

Namja itu menggeleng "aku tidak mau. . ."

"ya! kenapa ..." kali ini Taehyung hilang kesabaran menghadapi namja yang sedang berusaha ia tolong "kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, eoh?"

Namja itu hanya tertawa dengan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal "aku. . .ingin mati saja"

Taehyung berdecak kesal, ia memberhentikan mobilnya dengan kasar di depan pintu rumah sakit yang membuat namja disampingnya sedikit meringis kesakitan, dan Taehyung detik itu juga menyesal, bukankah seharusnya ia bersikap hati-hati terhadap pasien, bukannya membiarkan emosi mengontrolnya.

Taehyung segera keluar dari mobil, membanting pintunya dan berlari ke dalam menerikan sesuatu ketika mendapati dua orang suster tengah berjalan di dekat meja _receptionist_. Dengan sigap mereka berlari memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari sana dengan menggiring sebuah _emergency bed_. Taehyung segera kembali ke mobilnya, mengambil salah satu lengan namja di mobilnya itu dan mengalungkannya ke leher. Membantunya berjalan dan membaringkannya dengan hati-hati di atas _emergency bed_.

.

.

 _Lagi_ , Taehyung harus berurusan dengan alat-alat medis dan menghirup bau antiseptik ketika beberapa puluh menit lalu yang ia pikirkan hanyalah ranjang dan selimut tebalnya. Menyuruh suster keluar membiarkannya mengurus sosok namja berantakan dihadapannya ini. Walaupun sedari tadi namja ini terus memberontak dan ingin meninggalkan ruangan bercat putih dan dingin itu.

Ia membuka mantel musim dingin kesayangannya menyisakan t-shirt _Mickey_ abu-abu miliknya. Jemarinya dengan lincah bergerak membuka tiap kancing kemeja pasien yang berlumur darah lalu mengambil kemeja bersih yang telah disiapkan oleh suster, membantu namja itu mengenakan pakaiannya. Namja yang sedang duduk tenang di hadapannya itu mendesis.

"kau dokter?" pandangannya tak beralih dari gambar animasi tikus yang tampak lucu itu.

"ne"

"spesialis anak?"

Taehyung menghentikan aktivitasnya " _Cardiothoracic Specialist_ " sedikit menyombongkan diri di depan namja tak sopan ini tak masalahkan?.

Hanya dengusan dan senyuman remehnya yang keluar dari namja tersebut "kau sedang menyombongkan diri?"

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, _hah? tebakan yang bagus_ pikir Taehyung.

"tidak" jawabnya singkat, segera melepas pakaian pasien di depannya ini.

"apa dokter sepertimu juga dibayar untuk melakukan hal ini?"

Taehyung memandang namja di depannya yang dari tadi tak bosan untuk mengoceh "aku tak akan membiarkan seorang pasien yang masih dalam perawatan dibiarkan kabur oleh suster yang aku yakin akan membiarkanmu memberontak"

Taehyung menarik telapak tangan berlumur darah itu, membersihkannya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Lalu menempelkan kassa ber _betadine_ dan menumpuknya dengan kassa kering di atas punggung tangan sang pasien yang telah di tancapi jarum infus, lalu memberinya plester, ia tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya itu. Ia berdiri dan mengatur tetesan infusan. Ketika Taehyung melirik namja itu, ia dapat melihat pandangan pasien ini tertuju pada t-shirt yang ia gunakan.

"kenapa?"

Namja itu menoleh untuk memandang wajah Taehyung "tidak"

"aku bukan dokter anak dan aku memakai t-shirt ini untuk. . ." Taehyung berpikir sejenak, apakah ia harus mengatakannya kalau ia tadi baru saja berkencan dengan memakai t-shirt couple, dan teman kencannya itu adalah hyung nya sendiri. _Ah_ , tidak, ia pasti akan di tertawakan habis-habisan, apa ia harus mengatakan kalau ia mengikuti _blind date_? _Ah_ pasti ia akan dikira tidak laku. Hmm kalau begitu katakan saja kalau ia senang mengenakan t-shirt, _tidakkkk_ namja ini pasti akan mengira kalau ia punya selera fashion yang buruk.

"untuk kencan"

"ne" seketika mata Taehyung melotot "tidak" ucapnya cepat

Pasien tersebut hanya memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan aneh. Taehyung dapat melihat pandangan itu, _ah_ sudahlah, kenapa ia harus memikirkan pandangan orang tentang dirinya, lagi pula ia tak mengenal namja ini, dan namja itu hanya pasien yang sebentar lagi juga akan meninggalkan rumah sakit dan tidak kembali.

"berbaringlah, aku akan perbaiki luka jahitmu"

Namja yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit segera membaringkan tubuhnya, lagipula tak ada gunanya melakukan pemberontakan dengan dokter ini, sama sekali tak akan berhasil, yang ada hanyalah luka operasinya yang terasa semakin perih.

"kau baru saja di operasi, jangan banyak bergerak, karena jahitannya akan terbuka lagi"

Taehyung menyingkap kemeja pasien rumah sakit itu hingga bekas luka jahitan itu terlihat. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka plester dan tumpukan kassa yang terdapat di bagian dada bawah si pasien, lalu menaruhnya. Tangannya mulai memegang pinset untuk menjepit kapas yang telah dibasahi alkohol dan membersihkan darah yang berada di sekitar luka jahitan namja tersebut. Ia kembali mengambil kapas bersih untuk membersihkan darah yang tersisa. Kemudian jarinya yang panjang mengambil gulungan kassa, melipatnya hingga sedikit lebih tebal lalu mengguntingnya, memberi betadine pada kassa dan menumpuknya pada luka jahitan tersebut. Tangannya tak berhenti bekerja, sekarang ia menempelkan plester di sekitar tumpukan kassa itu.

"beres" Taehyung tersenyum puas dan mengancingi kemeja pasien tersebut dengan telaten

Sedari tadi namja yang sedang terbaring ini hanya memperhatikan wajah Taehyung yang begitu serius mengobati, bukan. . .memperbaiki luka jahitnya akibat dirinya sendiri. Taehyung melirik pada namja yang sedang memperhatikannya itu. 'aku sudah selesai memperbaiki luka jahitannya, apa namja ini tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih, apa tiba-tiba ia menjadi bisu, aigo~' erang Taehyung. Mereka masih saling berpandangan untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"apa?"

'aigo~ , apa dia tidak tau tata krama atau sebagainya' lagi pikiran Taehyung mengerang

"tidak"

"Kim Taehyung" Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya tapi sesaat setelah itu ia menyesalinya, kenapa harus mengenalkan diri pada namja sialan ini, pasti dia tidak mau menyambut uluran tanganku

"bukankah sudah tau namaku?"

"aku selalu melakukan ini pada pasienku" ucap Taehyung berbohong

Namja itu melirik Taehyung dari sudut matanya yang tajam

"Jeon Jungkook"

Namja bermarga Jeon itu mendudukkan dirinya dan menyambut uluran tangan Taehyung, Taehyung tersenyum karena setidaknya namja ini masih punya sopan santun walaupun hanya sedikit, ingat! sedikit. Tapi Taehyung merasa Jungkook sedang meremas tangannya, benar Jungkook meremas tangannya semakin kuat.

"ya!" Taehyung menarik tangannya

"ya!, lepas!, kau ... menyakiti tanganku" Taehyung terus berusaha menarik tangannya

Jungkook sama sekali tak melepas atau meregangkan remasan pada tangan Taehyung. Ia terus menatap Taehyung yang kesakitan dengan ekspresi datar.

"ya! Jeon Jungkook-ssi"

Jungkook masih tak melapaskan tangan Taehyung, ia mulai melakukan pemberontakan agar tangannya di lepas. Kali ini Jungkook menariknya kuat, sehingga tubuh Taehyung jatuh di atas paha Jungkook. Jungkook menarik t-shirt Taehyung di bagian pundaknya, tapi tubuh Taehyung belum bisa di tegakkan, sekujur lengannya terasa sakit dan tangannya memerah serta bergetar hebat. Jungkook mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Taehyung.

"dokter Kim sebaiknya jangan pernah kembali, ini baru peringatan kecil" hembusan napas Jungkook terasa hangat di telinga Taehyung, tapi seketika suara itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri

Taehyung berusaha bangkit dan menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menatap kesal pada Jungkook. Lalu membereskan peralatan untuk mengobati Jungkook tadi dan mengambil mantelnya yang berada di atas sofa ruangan itu, berjalan dengan tergesa menuju pintu keluar, sesaat Taehyung sempat mendengar Jungkook menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum ia membanting pintu ruangan Jungkook 'aku harap kau mengingatnya Taehyung-ssi.

Taehyung bersandar pada dinding ruangan Jungkook, meletakkan peralatan yang ia bawa dan membiarkan tubuhnya duduk di lantai. Ia melihat tangannya yang bergetar dan memerah, memijatnya agar rasa sakitnya menghilang, ia rasa sekarang tangannya terkilir. Ia segera menutup tangannya dengan mantel tebalnya ketika melihat Jimin setengah belari menghambirinya.

"Tae-ya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Taehyung berbisik menyuruh Jimin untuk diam.

"aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang, kenapa kau sekarang masih disini?" ucap Jimin berbisik

Taehyung hanya menggeleng dan menyuruh Jimin untuk membawa peralatan medisnya dan berjalan menuju ruanganya.

.

.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di ruangannya, sedangkan Jimin sibuk memperhatikan gerak gerik Taehyung, ia bisa melihat Taehyung sedang memijat pergelangan tangannya walaupun ia menutupinya dengan mantel. Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"lenganmu kenapa Tae?"

Taehyung hanya memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Jimin.

"kau membawa mobil dan tak sengaja tertidur, lalu tiba-tiba saja kau menabrak sesuatu dan membuat lenganmu patah, kau melarikan diri dan meninggalkan orang yang kau tabrak dijalanan" mata Jimin melotot dengan kesimpulan yang dia buat sendiri

"ya! aku memang menabrak orang tapi . . ." Taehyung ingin melayangkan pukulannya pada Jimin karena setelah mengeluarkan kalimat bodoh sekarang ia malah memotong pembicaraan

"kau meninggalkannya?"

"aishh, tidak, aku membawanya ke sini"

"syukurlah, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"ne" jawab Taehyung singkat

" lenganmu kenapa, eoh?" Jimin beranjak dari kursi kerja Taehyung dan menghampirinya ke sofa

Jimin mencoba membuka mantel yang menyelimuti tubuh Taehyung, tapi dengan gerakan secepat kilat Taehyung menepis tangan Jimin, dan hal itu membuat Jimin sedikit curiga. Mereka pun saling menatap, Jimin mencari cara agar bisa menarik mantel itu dari Taehyung. Perlahan-lahan Jimin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung, dan tanpa diketahui Taehyung Jimin sudah memegang mantel Taehyung dan segera menariknya. Sekarang Jimin dapat melihat telapak tangan Taehyung bergetar dan merah.

"ya! tanganmu kenapa?"

Taehyung mendengus dan berusaha tetap tersenyum sambil terus memegangi tangannya yang sakit.

"tunggu disini, aku akan memanggil terapis" Jimin meninggalkan Taehyung dan segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu

Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Jimin mengetuk sebuah pintu ruangan yang di depannya terpampang nama 'Kwon Ji Young', karena tak ada jawaban, Jimin memutar kenop pintu dan masuk. Yang ia lihat adalah seseorang yang sedang membaca sebuah buku, yang Jimin tak bisa lihat judul di covernya itu dan ia terlihat seperti sedang mendengarkan musik dengan headset yang menggantung di telinganya. Ia mendekati meja kerja yang tertata rapi itu karena namja yang tengah sibuk dengan dunianya itu tak menyadari kehadiran Jimin. Namja itu sedikit terlonjak dan membuka headset nya, lalu menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di pinggiran meja kerja dengan papan nama Kwon Ji Young itu.

"maaf, anda siapa?"

Namja itu memandang Jimin bingung, lalu ia menegakkan tubuhnya dari kursi empuk itu.

"saya Min Yoongi" ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin

Jimin menatap uluran tangan itu sejenak dan menatap wajah namja yang mempunyai kulit lebih putih dari Jimin ini, _heol_ sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan tangan itu menggantung begitu saja Jimin.

Jimin tersadar dan segera menyambut tangan putih itu "Jimin, Park Jimin"

"bukankah ini ruangan dokter Kwon?"

"ne ini ruangan dokter Kwon, saya dokter baru disini dan saya akan memakai ruangan ini karena ruangan lain tidak ada"

"dokter Kwon memangnya kemana?"

"ah, saya lupa memberi tau kalau dokter Kwon pindah ke London"

"pantas saja sudah satu minggu saya tidak melihatnya" Jimin kembali menatap Yoongi "baiklah, kalau begitu saya harus kembali, terima kasih"

"maaf, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Jimin memutar balik tubuhnya untuk menatap Yoongi.

"ne?"

"apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?, sepertinya anda bertemu dokter Kwon untuk meminta bantuan, bukankah seperti itu?"

Jimin mengangguk lalu memasukkan jarinya ke dalam kantong jas putihnya "apa saya boleh tau, anda dokter apa?"

"aku dokter toraks"

Sepertinya ia harus segera keluar karena saat ini yang ia butuhkan bukanlah seorang dokter toraks, tapi _fisiotherapist_ untuk sahabat bodohnya itu, bukan. . . Taehyung tidak bodoh, di bidangnya Taehyung termasuk dokter terbaik di Korea dan paling banyak dicari, tapi dia memang terkadang bodoh walaupun ia seorang dokter, _ah_ Jimin berhentilah mengatainya!.

"baiklah, saya harus kembali"

"Jimin-ssi"

Jimin yang hendak melangkah menuju pintu harus kembali berhadapan dengan Yoongi, dokter yang menurut Jimin memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan dan sepertinya juga mudah bersahabat.

"jika anda butuh bantuan, saya bersedia untuk membantu" dokter toraks itu menampilkan senyuman lembutnya yang membuat Jimin sedikit terpaku

"emm . . ." sejak kapan seorang Jimin menjadi seperti ini, bukankah dia selalu lancar dalam berbicara "saya. . .saya butuh _fisiotherapist_ "

"sepertinya saya bisa membantu, saya dulu juga sempat belajar tentang _fisiotherapy_ " ucapnya meyakinkan

"apa anda sedang sibuk?saya . . ."

"tidak, ayo antar saya ke pasien anda"

Yoongi segera berjalan ke sebuah rak yang terletak di sudut ruangan itu tanpa menghiraukan Jimin yang hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya, mengambil sebuah kotak yang sepertinya berisi beberapa alat medis, membukanya dan mengecek isi dari kotak tersebut, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya ketika melihat isi dari kotak itu, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Jimin tersenyum dan segera berjalan mengikuti namja pemilik wajah tampan itu.

.

.

Taehyung hanya memperhatikan pergerakan telapak tangan Yoongi yang sekarang berada di lengannya. Namja ini tampak telaten ketika menarik-narik pergelangan tangan dan jari-jari tangan Taehyung, sesekali ia menarik lengan Taehyung, menekuknya hingga membentuk 90 derajat di sikutnya, meluruskannya lagi dan juga memutar pelan lengan Taehyung agar otot-ototnya kembali ke semula atau memperbaiki letak ototnya yang sedikit bergeser. Dokter toraks itu membuka kotak yang ia bawa tadi, mengambil gulungan kain elastis berwarna hitam dan biru yaitu _Kinesiotape_ , memotongnya sepanjang setengah lengan Taehyung sebanyak 2 potongan berwana biru dan sepotong berwarna hitam lalu membuka kertas yang menempel dibawahnya, menempelkan salah satu _taping_ itu di bagian bahu hingga lengan atas Taehyung. Salah satu kain berwana biru itu di potong menjadi dua bagian tetapi meninggalkan seperempat nya untuk tetap utuh , lalu menempelkannya di lengan atas hingga membentuk huruf 'u'. Satu potongan ber wana biru yang tersisa di tempelkan secara horizontal dari punggung bagian atas, bahu hingga dada atas.

"dokter Kim apa anda baru saja bermain golf atau tenis?"

Pertanyaan tersebut sedikt membingungkan Taehyung, tapi ia lebih memilih menjawab dari pada bertanya maksudnya "tidak"

Yoongi tersenyum, melanjutkan pekerjaanya, mengambil _Kinesiotape_ berwarna merah muda memotongnya sekitar 10 sentimeter, lalu mengambil gulungan berwarna hitam dan memotongnya sekitar 30 sentimeter dan membaginya menjadi dua.

"memangnya kenapa dokter Min?" tanya Jimin penasaran

"ini" Yoongi menunjuk _taping_ yang menempel di bagian bahu hingga lengan atas Taehyung " _Right Shoulder Pre-cut_ , biasanya atlet tenis ataupun pemain golf menempelkannya untuk mengantisipasi cedera"

Jimin hanya mengangguk, lalu memperhatikan kembali kegiatan 'dokter tampan' dihadapannya. Yoongi menempelkan salah satu _taping_ berwana hitam di lengan bawah Taehyung hingga mencapai telapak tangannya tapi tidak sampai menyentuh jempolnya, lalu sisanya ditempelkan bersisian dengan yang sebelumnya hingga telapak tangan tapi tak sampai menyentuh kelingkingnya. _Taping_ merah muda ia tempelkan pada pergelangan tangan Taehyung.

"selesai"

Taehyung tersenyum kaku melihat lengannya yang kini penuh dengan _taping_ , walaupun begitu ia sedikit merasa lega karena rasa sakit di lengannya sedikit berkurang akibat pijatan yang diberikan Yoongi.

"anda bisa kembali pada saya kalau rasa sakitnya tidak berkurang, lalu lepaskan _taping_ nya setelah lima hari" jelas Yoongi

"baiklah, dokter . . ."

"Min Yoongi" ucap Jimin tiba-tiba ketika Taehyung tak mengetahui nama dokter di hadapannya ini, karena ketika sesampainya di ruangan Taehyung, Jimin tak mengenalkannya terlebih dahulu

Taehyung menoleh pada Jimin dan tersenyum sambil memainkan alisnya, Jimin tau kalau Taehyung sedang menggodanya sekarang.

"Dokter Min . . ." seketika kalimat Jimin dipotong

"panggil saja Yoongi"

"Yoongi-ssi?" Jimin berusaha menyimpan senyumannya "dia adalah dokter toraks yang baru disini, dia menempati ruangan dokter Kwon karena dokter Kwon pindah ke London"

"pantas saja aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya, kalau begitu selamat datang Yoongi-ssi semoga anda betah disini, dan juga terima kasih atas bantuannya, saya tak menyangka anda juga berbakat di bidang ini" Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya "Kim Taehyung, _Cardiothoracic Specialist_ "

Yoongi menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

"dan Jimin adalah sahabat saya, jika anda tertarik mengenai dia, anda bisa tanyakan pada saya" ucap Taehyung santai lalu mengambil t-shirt nya dan mengenakannya lagi, sedangkan Jimin mendelik tajam pada Taehyung

Yoongi hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman "baiklah, saya akan kembali dulu ke ruangan, sebaiknya anda beristirahat"

"ah, ne, terima kasih sekali lagi"

Yoongi pun keluar meninggalkan kedua sahabat yang sebentar lagi akan beradu mulut ini.

"ya! apa-apaan kau, membuat malu saja"

"aku hanya ingin kau punya kekasih secepatnya, jangan menempel terus padaku, orang –orang kira kau itu kekasihku jadi tak ada yang berani mendekati"

"aishh, alasan macam apa itu, wajar saja aku menempel terus, kau itu sahabatku satu-satunya"

"aigo~, kata-katamu manis sekali" ucap Taehyung meledek

"sudahlah, kau istirahatlah, aku harus mengecek keadaan pasien" Jimin beranjak dari kursi

"terima kasih Jimin ku karena telah menyeret dokter tampan itu" kekeh Taehyung

"berhentilah menggodaku" ucap Jimin berlalu

.

.

"hyung apa yang kau lakukan di sini eoh?" tawa kecil itu lolos dari bibir namja yang tampak pucat itu

Jungkook, namja itu adalah Jungkook, ia sedikit merasa lucu melihat seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya, memakai jas berwarna putih bersih yang apabila orang melihatnya mereka akan mengetahui dengan cepat profesi yang sedang disandangnya. Namja itu berjalan dan duduk di atas sofa menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja, layaknya seorang bos.

"there is no big boss, now is dokter Min" namja itu menampilkan seringaiannya

"wow, dokter Min" namja itu mengangguk-angguk "oke aku akan mengingatnya"

"Jungkook-ah" namja itu beranjak dari sofa berjalan sambil menampilkan senyumannya yang sulit di artikan bagi Jungkook

"Yoongi hyung. . ." Jungkook mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya ketika rasa takut mulai menjalari tubuhnya

Yoongi terus berjalan mendekati Jungkook, salah satu tangannya bergerak merapikan kerah kemeja Jungkook dan senyumannya masih mengembang disana. Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi menarik dan meremas kerah kemeja Jungkook, kilatan dimatanya jelas menampakkan sebuah amarah yang membuat Jungkook tak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

"jangan mencoba melarikan diri lagi, . . ." sesuatu menginterupsinya

Tiba-tiba kedua namja ini menoleh ke arah yang sama ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka secara cepat, menampakkan sesosok pria dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna.

"Yoon . . .Yoongi-ssi"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Annyeong Yeoreobun**

 **Huaaaa sebenarnya aku lagi gk fit kepala juga pusing, jadi kalau beraktivitas apapun jadi malesss dan takutnya gk maksimal dan bakal nyesel sendiri. Tapi gara-gara dengerin mixtape nya oppa SUGA a.k.a Agust D jadi semangatttttttttttttt ngetik, apalagi pas liat Mv Agust D sama Give It To Me huaaaaa please kick me to his face! ,**

 **btw Army suka sama mixtape Suga yang mana nih?, I really like Agust D, Give it To Me sama So Far away, but I really really really love all of it**

 **Dan lagi yang sempat liat Hoseok broadcast di V Live App sekitar 5 hari lalu, sempat jadi pembicaraan oleh army, pas Hoseok lg broadcast beberapa komen kaya gini, 'mana Jimin?' 'aku cuma pengen liat magnae line' 'aku pengen liat V' , kan kesian Hoseok jadinya, please army klo bias kalian gk muncul tetep support member yg lagi broadcast ya. Please love them all.**

 **Once more, jangan pernah lupa sama kalimat Kim Taehyung yang satu ini:**

 **"** **please love all 7 of us, without leaving any member out"**

 **Gamsahabnida :D**

* * *

 **Waittt!**

 **hhahaha**

 **Haii Matsuoka Rose** , **thanks to for your review :D , rada berasa kaya DOTS? hmmm aku juga sedikit terinspirasi dari kdrama itu hohoho. Yg jadi pasien? udah kejawab ya, its Kookie :D , iya disni aku bakalan bikin kookv, yupsss kook as seme. :D**

 **and hello Fifianty also thanks for liking this story, yups its kookv, thanks for waiting this ff :D**

 **Hope you enjoyyy, have a nice day :D**


End file.
